


Omnia vincit amor (et nos cedamus amori)

by forestfloor



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestfloor/pseuds/forestfloor
Summary: Omnia vincit amor (et nos cedamus amori)Love conquers all (let us, too, yield to love)A collection of short stories.
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 7
Kudos: 85





	1. The brat is home, warming my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charity and Vanessa look after Eve.

She had browsed the magazine in front of her twice already, had filled in the crossword within minutes and had collected all the empties. Charity was bored stiff, no interesting conversations to listen in to, no annoying family members to pester. It was fairly quiet in the pub. Most people were working on a thursday afternoon to be fair, but it still bothered her. The time seemed to move more slowly to taunt her, her double shift lying ahead of her like an endless void. She groans when she looks at the clock. Depending on whoever would show up tonight she'd be here for at least 8 more hours. Maybe she could persuade Vanessa to perch at the end of the bar for a bit, ask Tracy if she can look after Johnny and Moses tonight.  
  
They love her, Moses even called her _Aunty Tracy_ the other day. He has a lot of family members, uncle's and aunts to look after him, but no one seems to care about Charity's children. Whenever she asks someone to, they seem to have made a sport out of making her feel as lousy as possible about leaving her child with someone else. Even work isn't a valid excuse to ask for a childminder apparently, but looking after a sick child and working a shift in the Woolpack can't be combined, as much as Chas seems to insist it can. Not like she can do any talking, refusing to work her shift because she's so busy with Eve. She wanted to throw that back in her face so badly, but it wouldn't accomplish anything anyway, so she just let the annoyance simmer, taking it out on the punters instead.  
  
Jimmy puts his glass down in front of her, making it thud a little louder than necessary against the bar to get her attention. "You serving or what?" Charity slowly lifts her head out of her hands, making a point of rolling her eyes so he would see it. "Nah, it's self-service today Jimmy. I'm just standing here for fun, for the great company." Jimmy sighs, shoving the empty pint glass closer to her. He murmurs something about _if there were other pubs around_ , but she doesn't care, quickly topping his glass up to make him return to his table faster. A quiet day isn't great for her mood. Leaves her with too much time to stew, to worry about her kids or Vanessa or to think about her crappy family.  
  
The door opens, letting in the cold and snowy december air and Charity prays it isn't Rishi who's closing the door now, because she can't guarantee she won't throw a drink in his face if he starts blabbering about his sad little life.  
  
"This might get you in a better mood," Jimmy says excitedly, walking back to the table he was sharing with Bear for some reason.  
  
Before she even sees her face she knows it's Vanessa, wearing about a hundred layers of yellow and her ponytail swishing from side to side as she turns towards her, a smile appearing on Charity's face immediately. A Pavlovian response to anything to do with Vanessa. "Ha," she hears Jimmy say from his table, "like clockwork." But she doesn't care one bit what he thinks about her, especially when there's much better company to be had.  
  
Vanessa is carrying a little bundle of blue and white. A baby, she notices at second glance, the sight so foreign in those arms that it took some time to realise. Vanessa takes the white woolen head off, softly stroking the thin black hairs that appear from underneath and walks towards the side of the bar where Charity is standing. "Hiya. Look who I have with me." She turns a bit so Charity can see the baby's face, looking confused when her expression stays blank. "It's Eve, Charity, your niece."  
  
Charity hadn't seen much of Chas' new brat since they fell out, and not much before that either, now she comes to think of it. Chas probably disapproves of her mothering skills, not good enough for her precious little angel. She looks at the little girl, soft gurgling sounds coming out of her mouth as her head leans against Vanessa's cheek. "I know who Eve is babe, just didn't expect you to come in with her that's all."  
  
Vanessa's hair is speckled with white and her nose is slightly red from the cold. "I didn't know it was snowing," Charity says, as Vanessa takes Eve's coat off and sits down on a stool with Eve in her lap.  
  
"Oh yeah, it's been snowing for a while, there are tons of traffic jams already, they said so on the news just now. Chas was worried they wouldn't make it back."  
  
"And where is Chas?" Her eyebrows knit together, her hands busy pouring Vanessa a glass of orange juice, knowing Vanessa wouldn't want a pint when looking after the little one. "She just dump her kid on you? Didn't think they'd want her anywhere near us to be honest." She looks guilty as she says it, putting her hand on Vanessa's to soften the message. "I meant me of course." Her poor attempt at an excuse makes her cringe and she tries to take her hand back again, but Vanessa laces their fingers together and squeezes softly.  
  
"Don't be daft, I'm sure they trust us with her." She nods her head at Eve excitedly, "there's the evidence they do." She tightens her hand around Eve, hugging her closer and Eve laughs in return. "I've never seen her do that," Vanessa whispers as if they are sharing a secret, "might be the first time."  
  
Eve's face scrunches up as if she's about to cry. Her moodswings at least something she can relate to, Charity thinks. She tries to smile at Eve to soothe her, it feels a little forced, but Eve laughs back anyway and it warms her heart.  
  
She feels two little hands prodding the one resting on Vanessa's and looks up at two kind faces. "I think she likes you," Vanessa grins, "that makes two of us."  
  
Charity turns her hand around, Eve clumsily brushes her fingers over her palm, looking mesmerised, gurgling in excitement.  
  
"They went to the doctor by the way." Charity looks up, trying to figure out what Vanessa means. "Chas and Paddy I mean. Had an appointment for Paddy's back, it's acting up again."  
  
"Lucky Chas," Charity murmurs under her breath, rolling her eyes, but judging by Vanessa's stern look it wasn't quite the soft whisper she was aiming for.  
  
"It's serious apparently," Vanessa continues, "he'd taken time of work as well, moaning about it every time he did show up. Think I heard him say the word backpain at least twenty times a day at some point."  
  
"And why did they dump her with you?" Charity asks. It's not like Chas was friendly with her, complaining about her behind her back, as if she wouldn't find out. As if Lydia wouldn't crumble under the tiniest bit of pressure and Mandy wouldn't delight in telling her about everything Chas thought was wrong with her.  
  
Vanessa looks at her with wide eyes, obviously offended by the insinuation.  
  
Charity sighs. "I mean we have about a hundred family members all living in the village. You'd think she would choose someone she actually likes, instead of someone she thinks is such a bad mother."  
  
Vanessa takes her hand back and puts it around Eve. "I'm not sure I like what I'm hearing Charity. Are you saying I'm a bad mother or that Chas said I am. 'Cause if this is some kind of test... I mean if she doesn't trust me I don't know why she -"  
  
"Right babe calm down, I meant me. Chas said that about me, when Moses was kidnapped. I'm sure Chas thinks you're some sort of Nanny McPhee, keeping the kids on the straight and narrow, even getting Noah to work hard at school. I mean that's nothing short of a miracle really." She tries for a smile, throwing in a wink for good measure, putting her hand on Vanessa's again and letting out a sigh when she doesn't shrug if off. She softly tickles Eve's side, who lets out a giggle, her head falling back against Vanessa's chest. It seems to do the trick, Vanessa seems calmer now, not the angry ball of fury she can be sometimes, when someone wrongs her or the people she loves.  
  
"Alright babe?" Charity asks, just to be sure.  
  
Vanessa nods, heaving a sigh, a lock of hair brushes Eve's cheek and she shakes her head in response, trying to get rid of whatever it is that's tickling her.  
  
"I'm sure she tried Lydia and Aaron," Vanessa says. "They were probably just busy." She turns her attention to Eve. "I'll settle for being number... whatever it is we are, when it means I get to spend some time with this gorgeous lady." Her voice is a few octaves higher and Eve leans against her with a smile on her face.  
  
"She might actually like us more than she likes Chas and Paddy," Charity says with a wide grin on her face, "seems like it anyway. I mean Paddy is a bumbling idiot most of the time and Chas is just a moaning cow."  
  
Vanessa laughs, shaking her head fondly. "Good one. Cows. Milk."  
  
Charity cringes at her own poor attempt at a pun and rolls her eyes. "Explaining it makes it even worse babe."  
  
When she looks up Vanessa is standing with Eve in her arms and their assortment of coats on her arm. "Right, I'm going to sit at a table, because my back is killing me. Please join us if you have some time." Vanessa looks around when she says it, raising her eyebrows as if to say _clearly you do_.  
  
"Oh and bring me another orange juice please." She walks away, grinning over her shoulder when Charity scoffs.  
  
"I love you," she says with a fond look.  
  
"I love you too," Jimmy chimes in.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Charity slowly closes the door behind her, locking it and kicking off her shoes. They land on a pile, a trail of snowy shoeprints leading towards it. Noah's, judging by the size of them.  
  
She should really put them down properly if she doesn't want to hear about it tomorrow, but she can't find it in herself to care right now when just dropping down on the couch seems like a more attractive option than dragging herself up the stairs and taking her slap of. The whole process too much effort when all she wants to do is curl up with Vanessa and sleep.  
  
Her shift had lasted longer than expected, a stag do coming in around nine had kept her busy for longer than she'd liked. And since Matty had buggered of on a date hours before his shift was supposed to end, she was on her own most of the time. Her feet sore from standing all day, a blister poking through on her heel to look forward to tomorrow.  
  
She skips the creaky step and peers around the door to Moses and Johnny's room when she reaches the landing, their body's hidden under the duvet, tucked in tightly to keep out the cold. A faint light shines from under Noah's door, but she keeps on walking, a fight the last thing she wants right now. Perhaps he fell asleep with the light still on, it's wishful thinking probably, the game he'd bought yesterday wasn't downstairs anymore after all. They'd had a fight about that just this morning. About him buying himself stuff right before Christmas, as if it wasn't hard enough already to get him something he likes.  
  
She steps on something hard and curses under her breath, leaning down to find a clump of Lego bricks, which she promptly dumps back on the floor. Whoever decided not to clear it away can step on it tomorrow for all she cares.  
  
Their bedroom is still bathed in light when she opens the door, rolling her eyes at her fluttering heart when she thinks about Vanessa waiting up for her. She's about to ask why on earth Vanessa is still awake at this time of night, when she sees her sitting up against the headboard, head slumped to the side and a book resting on her chest, soundly asleep.  
  
She tries to be quiet, controlling her breathing and softening her steps, but a whiny, nasal wail throws her of and she stumbles on the edge of the bed, wincing when she sees Vanessa's shoulders jolt. When she turns to the source of it she sees Chas' bassinet next to the bed and Vanessa already moving towards it. She picks up a crying Eve, all snuggled up in her red and white sleep sack, covered in pictures of different animals.  
  
"Babe can you get the bottle from the fridge downstairs and heat it up for me?" Vanessa looks at her expectantly, swaying slightly with Eve against her chest, her crying less overwhelming than before.  
  
"Did you kidnap her or something?" Charity asks. "I mean why is she still here, would've expected Chas to pick her up as soon as possible. I'm not one to turn down such great company, but a sleepover seems a bit much."  
  
"Please Charity, just get the bottle." Vanessa looks tired. Maybe Eve's been crying all day, she thinks. Or taking care of two teenagers, two toddlers and a baby on her own is a fool's errand. Charity feels guilty already, leaving Vanessa alone with the kids all day, even though it wasn't really her fault. "I've heard enough crying for today," Vanessa continues, "and I don't know how Chas manages to stay alive on so little sleep."  
  
The stairs creak when her feet hit the dodgy step on her way down. Instead of waiting for the bottle to heat up, she rearranges the shoes in the hallway, her good deed for the day, besides looking after Chas' brat. She brushes snowflakes out of her hair when she catches her reflection in the mirror above the shoerack, trying to smoothe her hair down. There had been a genuine snowstorm before, the roads slippery with ice when she walked back home. The stags had to rent some rooms in the B&B, because the busses couldn't get here safely anymore. She squints her eyes at her reflection after she'd given up on making her hair look presentable and walks back into the living room.  
  
Once she considers the bottle warm enough she sneaks back up. She's not going to test whether it's too hot, Vanessa can taste it if she likes, but there's no way on earth _she_ will.  
  
Eve is quiet when she closes the door, still in Vanessa's arms, trapped in her little sleeping bag. Vanessa hisses when their hands touch as she hands her the bottle. "God your fingers are cold," she says, dripping some of the milk on the inside of her wrist. She sits down before feeding Eve, whose eyes close in quiet contentment when she drinks the warm milk.  
  
"They had to stay in Leeds." Vanessa looks at Eve while she says it. "Couldn't drive back here in this weather they said. Roads are closed all over the place."  
  
Charity sits down next to them, leaning in to rope her arm around Vanessa's shoulders and pressing a quick kiss to her temple. "Right. And you heroically offered to take her for the night, did you? How did you even get all this stuff here?" She points at the bassinet, her head resting against Vanessa's.  
  
"Noah offered to help actually," Vanessa says. "He did most of it to be fair."  
  
"Offered? That doesn't sound like our Noah." But it kind of does, because he's a sweet boy if he isn't trying to live up too hard to the stereotypes of being a teenage lad.  
  
They sit there together until Eve is finished and burped. Charity prepares for bed as Vanessa puts Eve back in her bassinet. When she comes out of the bathroom Vanessa is already lying in bed looking at her, a smile on her face when the door opens. The sight of Vanessa in her bed here in their home still makes her heart flutter, relief making her whole body feel featherlight.  
  
Vanessa hisses when their feet touch under the duvet, but she holds Charity tightly anyway, kissing the tip of her nose. "Busy evening after all?" she asks, wrapping one of Charity's curls around her finger and letting it spring back.  
  
"Yeah, stag do." She lets her eyes droop for a few seconds, bathing in the luxury of Vanessa's embrace. "And a rowdy bunch at that. Barely twenty years old the groom, and it was his second marriage he said. So good luck to them, they'll need it for sure."  
  
Vanessa smiles at Charity when she tucks some hair behind her ear, adjusting her body so her face is resting against Charity's chest. A soft kiss is pressed against her sleep shirt, before a sigh sends shivers down her spine.  
  
"You know Ness," she starts, contemplating whether she should voice her thoughts. She feels the responding hum against her chest and carefully brushes her fingers through Vanessa's hair. Soft and silky, smelling the scent of the cherry blossom conditioner she bought her last week.  
  
"When you came into the Woolpack with Eve this afternoon, there was just one thing I could think."  
  
"Yeah?" Vanessa moves back a bit so she can look Charity in the eyes. "And what was that exactly?"  
  
"That I'd want one with you."  
  
Vanessa laughs softly, not like the thought alone seems like a joke to her, but as if she's imagining what that would look like. "Hmmm," she says, "I'm not sure you're quite that good."  
  
"Oh, but I think I just might be." She is grateful that Vanessa eased the tension she felt crackling around her and holds her tighter in her arms, their legs intertwining as if second nature as Vanessa kisses her lips tenderly.  
  
"You're not being serious right, with our house full of kids. Add a baby to the mix and we wouldn't have a second to ourselves." Vanessa grins at her now, her eyes sparkling with mischief when their eyes meet. "And I really like our alone time."  
  
"I suppose," Charity breathes. Vanessa's response reasonable as always.  
  
"Well that's not a lot of enthusiasm about our alone time," Vanessa says, "should I be worried?"  
  
"Nah babe, you're right. I mean Chas has Paddy so she probably won't miss it, but I wouldn't last a day."  
  
"A day?"  
  
They're both laughing now, hushed to avoid waking Eve up again. Charity presses her forehead against Vanessa's, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes so she can look at her for a few more minutes.  
  
"Anyway. In another life we could raise our kids together from the start," Charity says. "It's a nice thought at least, right?"  
  
Vanessa nods. "Right," she whispers, "a really nice one."  
  
They keep looking at each other until Vanessa's eyes close and her breathing slows down. "Goodnight Ness," Charity whispers against Vanessa's forehead, pressing a kiss against it before closing her eyes as well. "I love you."


	2. Fighting for the freedom to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa on a battlefield many centuries ago, fighting for what she wants (AU).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not sure what this is, but I kind of liked the idea of Vanessa being a badass lady in armour.

The wind is making the leaves rustle, branches waving a last goodbye, saluting the knights who enter the battlefield. An open grassland stretches out in front of her, muddied by days of rain and covered in a thin layer of fog near the edges. The trees around it are bare now, the autumn has stolen their leaves, protecting them against colder times ahead, but leaving the knights who are waiting there to fight more exposed than is ideal.   
  
Vanessa is hunched behind a large tree stump, her armour pressing on her shoulders, not quite the right size, as she'd stolen it from the young stable boy. Arthur hadn't wanted to fight, while Vanessa couldn't wait. She did them both a favour really.   
  
Paddy had ordered her to stay here to wait for his sign. He isn't fit to be a leader, but her father had appointed him and his word was law. Her father the king, an excellent one according to his followers, too loyal sometimes, but a respected man nonetheless. He would lock her inside forever if he'd know she was here, his precious daughter. She was supposed to keep the house in order, take care of her sisters and find a decent man herself. Not find really. Her wedding was arranged already, in a fortnight she was supposed to be wed to Daz Spencer, king of the south, in an effort to strengthen their position against the Dingles. A pillaging and plundering band of thugs who threatened the kingdom and its prosperity.   
  
Daz was an awful man, much older than her and a ruthless ruler, many a man died in battles against him. Many women fear his wandering hands. Bloodshed his second nature, a good prospect, her father had told her. He'd laughed at her when she'd argued, too proud of his matchmaking, too uncaring of her wants. There was no way out, he had told her as much, it was her duty to the kingdom, to the people they ought to take care of, their loyal servants.   
  
She hated him, her father that is, and Daz as well. Had nothing in common with either one of them except for her bravery and aptitude for combat. Her father was praised by all who knew him. She would agree he is a good leader, providing for his people and keeping them safe. But he is unkind and selfish, an awful father and a terrible husband. Her mother died years ago. From a terrible illness her father had claimed, tears in his eyes but a smile on his face. He had poisoned her, she knew, found the bottle in his private room and heard him talk ill of her mother often enough to know he wanted rid of her. Their fifth child was a girl as well and he'd had enough of it.   
  
"Ready?" It sounds more like a question instead of an order when Paddy stammers it to the small group gathered behind the trees. David and his son Jacob are there, she had seen them put their helmets on before they left the safety of the encampment miles back. She never took hers off, insisting her face was too scarred by previous battles to show to others. They believed it, much to her own surprise. They weren't too bright, but strong and loyal enough to make up for it. Nate was there too and Matthew. They came to them years ago, allegedly Dingles by blood or trade, but they had pledged allegiance to them now and they were good fighters. No one had ever dwelled on their lineage.   
  
She was the only woman there, of course she was. No woman was allowed to fight, but not many wanted it either, the safety of the house too tempting. But Vanessa wanted nothing else, if only to get away from her controlling father. It was a secret though, one that no one knew, not many anyway. She didn't want to come home tonight, victory an attractive prospect, but marriage not that much. She'd survive, always did, never one to give up. If only to prove that she's adept and an asset to the army she was amidst right now.   
  
Paddy waves his hand, a signal that it's time to enter the battlefield. She picks up her sword and shield, homemade with the help of the blacksmith's daughter on a dreary afternoon many years ago. "Good luck," Paddy whispers as he storms towards a Dingle clad in slightly rusty armour, stumbling on a rock as he approaches the man. Nearly hit on the head by his sword as he tries to remain upright.   
  
Death isn't in her plans today, so she sneaks around the edge of the forest, hiding in the minimal shrubbery that is left. There aren't many men on this side of the battlefield, but she spots a Dingle trying to be stealthy and stabs him in his neck, an immediate death unavoidable. The Dingle's are strong fighters, but they are a poor bunch, stealing and robbing to make ends meet. This adversary didn't have a full armour, his neck uncovered, as well as his chest and back. A fool's mission to try and fight a well-funded army such as theirs.   
  
As she's wiping the blood of her sword, leaving streakes of red in the long grass, she's hit on her back. The clanging of metal on metal piercing her ears and the force of the strike making her stumble forward, dropping her sword in the process. She turns around and sees the Dingle crest sloppily painted on a shield mere centimetres away from her. She takes a step back and holds up her shield to hide from his next hit. But when he moves to strike again she slips and he stabs her kneecap repeatedly, blood seeping out and an overwhelming pain nearly taking her out. She tries to stand up, but her knee can't support her weight anymore and she falls down immediately. The next hit leaves her defenseless, as he hits her elbow and takes her shield out of her weakened grip, twirling it around mirthfully.   
  
He is laughing now, clearly enjoying his moment of victory and her impending death. She'll die alone in this remote and secluded corner, the nearest ally nearly half a mile away. He raises his sword a last time, ready to finish her off, when someone steps out of the woods and knocks the sword out of his hand. His helmet falling off as he falls to the ground. It's Cain, of course it's him. The worst of them all really. Callous, without empathy and as narcissistic as they come. A strong smell of something rotten always following him around. He looks at his new opponent in shock, recognizing the Dingle crest as his eyes turn to Vanessa. A predator, she thinks, that's what he looks like. Always on the hunt.   
  
When the newcomer puts a sword to his face, nearly taking his eyes out, he scampers off and retreats in the masses miles away from them. Tail between his leg, beaten by one of his own.   
  
Vanessa looks up as the newcomer takes his helmet of, or rather her helmet. She knew who it was, always a knack for theatrics that one. Charity Dingle. Her blond hair falls over her shoulders, the curls nearly gone as she sits down on her knees beside Vanessa. Charity's hand is cold under her armour, partly removed when Vanessa was staring Cain down, making sure he wouldn't come back. Vanessa's helmet was taken off and the cold hand touches Vanessa's cheek, softly stroking the red blush that had appeared there.   
  
"Are you okay? God Vanessa, why can't you be more careful?" She bends down, pressing her soft lips against her own. It's short, but it makes her feel happier than she had felt in weeks. "I've missed you," Vanessa whispers, as Charity moves the hair out of her face and presses another kiss against her lips.   
  
She tries to stand up again, the warmth of their kisses making her heart beat faster, her injuries forgotten. Her knee buckles in protest and she drops down again, blood streaming out faster now, too fast for her own liking.   
  
"For the love of God, stay still." Charity takes more of her own armour off, exposing her white cotton shirt. She tears her sleeves off, binding the cloth around Vanessa's upper leg, just above the knee and using the other to put pressure on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. "You have a death wish or summat?" It comes out as a murmer, worry shining in her eyes.   
  
Vanessa puts her hand on Charity's, trying to put pressure on the wound as well, but she's lost a lot of blood and her arms are weak. She lets them rest there, trying to calm Charity down, show her she's still alive. The little pool of blood that's formed around her is concerning though and she looks in Charity's eyes. She's clearly thinking the same.   
  
"It's gonna be okay, I promise." Charity doesn't sound certain, but determined nonetheless as she look back into Vanessa's eyes and leans down to press a lingering kiss on her forehead. "Babe, if you're falling for me you could've just said." A cheeky grin makes her lips curl up, enamoured with her own joke. Vanessa tries to return the smile, her laugh doesn't last long, her body too weak to keep up the pretence that she doesn't just want to fall asleep then and there. Her eyelids drooping already, gravity a seemingly insurmountable force.   
  
Charity's face turns serious and she applies more pressure to the wound as she moves Vanessa's head in her lap with her free hand, raking her fingers through Vanessa's slightly damp hair. "Stay with me, Ness. Please stay with me."   
  
They sit there together for what feels like hours, the battle still going strong when Vanessa's body starts shivering and her grip on Charity's hand loosens. The bleeding had stopped, but she was too weak to do anything other than lean heavily on Charity and hope for the best.   
  
Charity looks around to make sure no one has seen them, that no one is hiding in the forest, preparing an ambush against a weakened enemy. They are hidden behind a tuft of tall grass themselves, not an ideal hiding spot, but theirs anyway. She gathers Vanessa in her arms and stands up, carrying her into the woods and setting her down on a large bed of moss. She quickly sits down next to her, pulling Vanessa against her side. Charity's arms around her and her chin resting on her head. Vanessa presses her face against her chest and inhales deeply, the scent of Charity mixing with the smells of the forest, creating a divine mixture that makes her feel more alive than ever. Ironic, she thinks, that she's actually closer to dying than she's ever been.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Her body is aching all over as she awakens, her head now in Charity's lap. She squeezes Charity's thigh, her grip a bit stronger than before she notices, sighing in relief and opening her eyes to make sure this isn't some afterlife she has entered.   
  
It was dark now, the full moon almost a lantern, casting long, thin shadows on the forest floor. Her shadowy twin next to her, slightly damaged, she has seen better days as well. She lifts her head in tandem with Vanessa, who tries to sit up, Charity immediately springing to her aid. A hand supporting her back and another on her side. Vanessa's plate armour had mostly been removed, her shoulders lighter and she feels free here with Charity on her side, freed from her father's ever watching eye. Her gambeson is keeping her from freezing, Charity's body heat another source of warmth.   
  
"You feeling stronger?" Charity looks at her hopefully, dark circles under her slightly red eyes. Vanessa nods, pressing her forehead against Charity's. "Have you slept at all?"   
  
"No rest for the wicked, aye. Had an important patient to look after." She frowns when she looks at Vanessa, assessing whether she's truthfull, really fit enough to leave and try and see a doctor, perhaps to look for injuries she hadn't noticed before. "Did your father suspect anything?" she asks after a beat.   
  
He hadn't suspected a thing, a very adept actress she was, or he a lousy father, unaware of his daughter's true nature. He'd prepared a feast to celebrate the strengthening of the bond between the two kingdoms, a united front against the Dingles he'd said, stronger than ever. Unbeknownst to him she'd planned to run away, not willing to spend her life living a lie, unwilling to live it without Charity, her true love. He wouldn't approve, would kill her without a second thought. She's not the son he'd longed for, a successor to the throne, offspring to be proud of. Love between two women was only for mothers and daughters, that was his opinion, and his opinion was law. He'd hung men and women before, who had dared to love like their hearts desired. She was done following his rules, had listened to him enough to know that he wasn't as intelligent and strong as everyone thought. He's a disgrace of a man, one whom she hopes never to see again. She feels sorry for her sisters of course, but she couldn't take them with her, some too young to travel and others too brainwashed by her father to want to.   
  
"No, he doesn't, I'm sure of it." She shakes her head. "What about your family?"   
  
Charity's face drops, a steely expression taking over quickly. "Nah, they don't care about me. Probably won't even notice I'm gone." She smiles sadly, but blinks once to snap herself out of it and looks up again. "I am where I want to be now though." Vanessa presses her hand to Charity's face, the simple action making her much more tired than it should. "Me too," she whispers. Charity shivers and takes Vanessa's hand from her face, warming it between her own. "You're much colder than yesterday babe, and much paler too. Are you sure you're feeling better, maybe we should -"   
  
Vanessa puts her hand against Charity's lips, nearly panting with the exhaustion, her eyelids drooping for a second. "We should go now, before someone tries to find us. I'm sure my father won't be very happy I'm gone, especially with the wedding coming up." Charity's eyebrows knit together, sympathy and anger clenching her jaw. Charity hates Vanessa's father, Vanessa knows she does, but he isn't important right now, not when she is still fighting for her life. Charity rolls her eyes, seemingly coming to the same conclusion.   
  
"You're right," she says. "We'll go to a village a couple of miles from here. The doctor there owes me a favour. He'll help us without blabbing to your father." Vanessa nods her head. "That's a plan."   
  
She can't wait to live her life with Charity, however difficult it might get. Their love had kept her alive for years already, its strength unbreakable even when they didn't see each other as much as they'd have liked and stood on different sides of an everlasting battle. She kisses Charity's shoulder when Charity lifts her up, ready to carry her for miles through the unforgiving forest, darkness a protective cloak to shield them from dangerous eyes. If they can make it to that doctor alive, she'll be okay, hopefully. Medicine isn't always that trustworthy, many quacks pretending to practice it nowadays. And her bleeding was quite severe, her weakened body reminding her of that. But she isn't willing to just survive anymore, she wants to live, and this is her only hope.


End file.
